Reverse-Flash (Comics)
Eobard Thawne was born in the 25th century to parents who biologically engineered him to be the perfect child. However, he grew to be a disappointment to his parents, who attempted again with another child. Thawne then killed his parents, and younger brother by means of his older self traveling back in time and killing them. Thawne later came to idolize Barry Allen, the second Flash. He traveled back in time to meet him, but found that he hadn't gone far enough and arrivedafter Allen's death. Later, he went back and killed Iris' wife Iris Allen. In response to this, and Thawne's attempt to murder his current fiancee, Barry snapped Thawne's neck. The events of Blackest Night ressurected Thawne, who went back in time and attempted to trap Allen in the speed force after his return. Thawne was also responsible for the death of Barry's mother, Norah. This in turn caused Barry to try to rescue Norah, which caused the events of Flashpoint. In which Thawne was killed by Thomas Wayne. Battle vs. Quicksilver (by WinterSpider) Prologue "Bring him in" a voice in the dark spoke aloud to the man standing by him. "We'll have use of this one." "And what of his opposite? This..." The follower said looking through his notes "Barry Allen. What use will we need of him?" "Nothing yet, Mr. Anderson. However, we may need to have him eliminated in due time." "Sir, if I may speak freely-" "Don't ask permission, just do it Anderson." The man interrupted sharply. "Right then, I don't see the point in any of what we're doing. Taking heroes and villains from different universes and putting them against one another. Excuse me, but Mr. Krieger, this makes no sense at all." Krieger stood up from his chair, turned on the light to reveal himself and Anderson to a row of monitors. One of which showed an image of a man clad in a yellow suit, unconsious and being dragged through a hall. Another showed a man in light blue with white hair, puzzled over his surroundings, which were nothing like he'd ever seen. "What we do here, Anderson, is none of your worry, nor concern. What you should be concerned over, is your job security. You are of course, free to question what happens. However, if things do not make sense to you, rest assured, they do to me. Understand?" Anderson swallowed, and finally said "Yes sir, Mr. Krieger." "Good, now bring in Mr. Thawne. We have much to discuss. You may leave when he's brought in." LATER Eobard Thawne found himself trapped. He attempted vibrating his molecules to escape, but to no avail. "I wouldn't if I were you," a voice said. Thawne looked for the source of the voice to find a man sitting in front of him at a table as the lights came on. "Your restraints and seat are fitted with anti speedforce technology. Something even beyond your 25th century understandings." This piqued Thawne's interest. "Who the hell are you? And where am I?" "I am Sebastian Krieger, you may call me Krieger. And where you are, is irrelevant. What I need from you, is to kill someone for me." "What's in it for me? Not saying I won't do it, but there's still the question of why?" "Because this man is this world's Barry Allen" Krieger lied to Thawne. Thawne smiled, and said "Well now, you've got your man. How do I get there?" "Leave that to us" Krieger replied as he motioned to 4 men behind Thawne. The four sedate him, while Krieger types coordinates on a computer. As Thawne blacks out, he hears Krieger say "Remember, different worlds......." Battle Pietro was exploring this new world. As far as he could tell, it was the same as his own world. The same New York City. But with a few differences. For one, the usual people he'd come across weren't here. His sister Wanda was nowhere to be found, and his various teammates weren't anywhere he could see either. However, his speed still functioned, which as far as he could tell would help him find a way home. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a flash of yellow and red lightning. The lightning tripped him and before he could react, he was pinned up against a wall. "BARRY ALLEN" The man in the yellow suit yelled at Pietro, "Even on this earth you think you're the fastest man alive. No more." Thawne says as he vibrates his hand with intent to drive it through Pietro's chest. "Not on your life pal," Pietro says as he knees Thawne in the groin and speeds off. Thawne, cursing his mistake runs off chasing Pietro. He catches up to Pietro, and the two start trading punches mid run. Thawne aims a fist at Pietro's left ear, Pietro blocks and hits Thawne in the gut. This makes Thawne stumble. He quickly regains his footing and catches up with Pietro again. Pietro is leading Thawne up north towards Canada. While there, the cold slows Thawne's reflexes. He is tripped up by Pietro, and finds himself on his knees. "Not so fast in the cold, are you old man?" Pietro taunts as he races around Thawne, blasting him with hundreds of punches each second. Pietro then goes to smash Thawne's skull with his boot, and finds it in the hands of the speedster. "Fast enough-" Thawne replies with eyes glowing red now as he punches Pietro, knocking him back 100 feet "to do what I need to to kill you Barry!!!" Pietro looks up to see Thawne coming at him in a blur of yellow and red lightning. With no time to think, he runs off west towards the pacific. Thawne pursues him, and the two are soon fighting on the water, causing small tsunamis with the shock waves of their running and of their each and every hit echoing throughout the area. Near Japan, Pietro thinks back on what he was called by the man in the yellow suit. "Why do you call me Barry?" "Because that's who you are, Barry Allen. The fastest man alive." Thawne replies as the two race and fight. They have arrived in Tokyo, and are trading blows in the middle of downtown. The fighting continues until Thawne gets Pietro in a chokehold. "You are the fastest man alive on your earth, and the absolute bain of my existance. True, you don't look like the Barry Allen of my earth, but I've met some other Barry Allens who didn't look like my own. Some were even younger than I was used to." Pietro fights his way out of Thawne's hold, and manages to break his elbow. Thawne screams out in pain as Pietro again attempts to beat him down. Thawne begins laughing as Pietro becomes confused. "Why are you laughing?" Pietro asks. "I broke your arm, your ribs. And you still stand?" "Here's the thing about me boy. I heal fast." Thawne resets his arm, and then takes off running past Pietro. "Huh, he missed." Pietro says to himself as he begins to walk away. But then, suddenly he feels like he's been hit by a freight train. Thawne had run completley around the world and raced back to that location to hit Pietro with a punch he wouldn't see coming. Thawne then begins vibrating his hands so he can hit him with more force. Two lefts to the face disintegrating his cheek bones, a right to the chin, breaking his jaw. A knee to the diaphragm, disabling his breathing, a kick to the kneecap, shattering all the bones in his right leg. Next, Thawne vibrates his right hand, and shoves it through Pietro's stomach, showing him what he had for dinner. Then for good measure, Thawne vibrates his fist to just the right speed needed for the infinite mass punch. The force of the hit not only obliterates Pietro's body, but it completlely wipes Tokyo off the map. Epilogue "As you see, Mr. Anderson, this is what happens when you take the fastest man alive's reverse, and put him against, well not his equal clearly but you get my point." "But why, Mr. Krieger?" Anderson wondered, "He destroyed Tokyo of this world, who knows what else he'll do?" "In due time, Mr. Anderson. In due time." WINNER: Eobard Thawne Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors